


The Sorcerer and the CIA Agent

by Popcornjones



Series: Stephen and Everett [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Universe - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle, Bisexual Character, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cloak of Levitation REALLY likes Everett Ross, Doctor Strange AU, Dom/sub, Everett Ross has a big cock, Explicit Sex, FIGHT!, First Date, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shooting, Smut, Sorcerers, Top Everett Ross, bottom Stephen Strange, consensual sadomasochism, marvel AU, minor breath play, mostly consenual molestation by sorcerous artifact, sex with sorcerous artifact, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcornjones/pseuds/Popcornjones
Summary: Stephen and Everett go out for Chinese food.





	The Sorcerer and the CIA Agent

“Have you been to Hong Kong before?” Stephen asked. They were walking side by side down a pedestrian walk that was far from deserted even though it was after 2 a.m. Their shoulders touched as he said ‘before,’ and Stephen wished he had the nerve to take Everett’s hand.

“Just on business.” Everett told him. “In and out a few times.” He paused. “Took a bit longer to get here for work, going through customs. All that rigamarole at the airport..” 

Stephen glanced at him. “You’re not worried about it, are you? Being here?” Opening a portal and stepping through didn’t require a passport...

“It’s occurred that if you left me, I’d have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Better not let me out of your sight, then.” Stephen said lightly.

Everett interlaced his fingers through Stephen’s possessively. “I don’t intend to.”

Stephen smiled, studiously not looking at Everett as he gripped his hand.

Dinner had been... good. Mostly. A little contentious. 

“So... we’re actually having dinner...?” Everett had said when he saw the restaurant.

Stephen looked at him quizzically. “Is ‘dinner’ some sort of code word or something? You CIA types must be causing all sorts of confusion.”

“It’s not CIA code...” Everett had said under his breath as they entered the restaurant.

Everett had obviously spent time in China and had some Cantonese – enough to order for them and make the ancient hostess giggle.

They’d ordered drinks and an appetizer and then Everett looked at Stephen expectantly. Time to say something... Stephen cleared his throat. “I’ve been here half dozen times and that lady has never done anything but frown at me.” Stephen said wonderingly. “What did you say to her?”

“Uh, I was going for: ‘thank you, honored Grandmother, for allowing unworthies such as us to visit your fine establishment.’” Everett shot Stephen a mischievous look. “Except it was probably something more like: ‘Thank you, honored old mother easy useless me vacation fancy building you.’ I’m not, uh, really sure.”

Stephen laughed, surprised. “You’re not sure?”

“I’ve been told that my American accent makes me hard to understand and my vocabulary is lacking.”

“But she LOVED you!”

“She loved laughing at me.”

“No, she was charmed. I could tell.”

“I think you put a spell on her.”

“Of course I didn’t put a spell on her!”

“Then you put a spell on me.” Everett accused teasingly.

“I wouldn’t.” Stephen protested.

“You wouldn’t? But you could...?”

“Well, yes, I COULD. But that’s not how I want to interact with people.”

Their drinks arrived – Stephen had stuck with gin and tonic, Everett had ordered a single malt.

“So you haven’t put some sort of spell on me?” Everett asked sipping his whisky.

“No... why would you think that?” Stephen frowned.

“I don’t usually go on dates with superheroes.”

Everett was teasing him. “Who do you usually go on dates with?”

Everett scoffed softly. “No one. Not for a few years at least.”

“No? Why not?”

“I’ve been busy with work. I don’t get romantically involved with colleagues, and it’s difficult to meet anyone I’d want to go out with.” Everett took a drink of his whisky. “I wouldn’t have guessed that you dated men.” He said casually.

“I...uh, I haven’t since, uh, before med school, actually.” 

“Mm.” Everett said neutrally, but his eyes flicked down Stephen’s body. “How did you know that I’m gay?”

“I, uh, didn’t.” Stephen said. “Not until you just said so...”

“You just asked me out on a lark, then?” There was an edge to Everett’s voice.

“No. I just... I saw you and I... wanted to get to know you. Isn’t that why people go on dates?”

Everett regarded him skeptically. 

“What? Are you... you aren’t in the closet at work, are you?” Stephen asked.

“God, no.” Everett laughed, but with little humor. “That’s a security risk – being closeted. It just doesn’t come up much.” He scoffed. “I’m not young or pretty enough for it to make a damn bit of difference...” He stared challengingly at Stephen. “Although I suppose I’m as susceptible to a pretty face as the next guy.”

“You seem suspicious of my motives.” Stephen observed unhappily.

Everett Ross shrugged but maintained unapologetic eye contact. “If you’d just wanted to hook up... that would make more sense.”

“If I just wanted to get laid, that would make sense. But wanting to get to know you – that’s suspicious?” Stephen felt confused and that made him angry.

“Guys hook up all the time.” Everett told him. “I get offers from ostensibly straight guys pretty regularly. If that’s what you wanted, I could show you a good time. You would not be disappointed. But a date? I have to ask myself what your motives are. What sets me apart from every other middle aged fag? You wouldn’t care about my connection to the Avengers, you’re one of them. So there’s only one other thing – Wakanda.”

“Why is everyone so weird about Wakanda?” Stephen demanded. “All of a sudden? I’d never even HEARD of Wakanda, and now it’s all anyone talks about!”

“I’m NOT talking about it.”

Stephen sighed. He sat back, frowning in irritation. “I don’t care about Wakanda.” He said. “I don’t give a shit about Wakanda.”

“It’s the first thing you asked about!” Everett held up his wrist, showing the shining gray beads.

“I haven’t asked a man out in... in twenty years. I was nervous.” 

“You? You’ve never been nervous in your life, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen huffed in frustration – normally he would agree with that assessment. “If I’d just wanted sex that would be fine, but wanting to get to know you...”

“You don’t want to get to know me and you certainly don’t want sex.” Everett proclaimed. “You want Wakanda.”

Stephen stared at the man, stunned. “I get that you’re a spy, you have to be careful.” Stephen said slowly, trying to give Everett the benefit of the doubt. “But you couldn’t be more wrong. I sincerely don’t give a shit about Wakanda – If I wanted to know about Wakanda, I would!” He made a small conjuring gesture, releasing a semicircle of sparks into the air. “If I wanted Wakanda, nothing could keep me out!”

“You might be surprised.” Everett mumbled into his drink.

“But I don’t care about Wakanda. And I do want to get to know you. And I absolutely DO want to have sex with you!”

“You do?”

“God, yes!”

Everett searched his face for a long moment. “I’m, uh, sorry, Stephen.” He said, sounding it. “Maybe I’ve been in this line of work too long. I’m sorry I’ve ruined this.” 

Stephen insinuated his foot between Everett’s, rubbing against his ankle. “But... we can still have sex, right? After dinner?” He asked, his baritone deep and suggestive.

Everett smiled – a sincerely happy and relieved smile and it warmed Stephen to his core. “Your voice is incredibly sexy. I’m sure you know that.”

“Do you like your lovers to be... vocal?” 

Everett leaned closer to Stephen. “When I tell them to be.” He purred. “And I like them to be silent when I tell them to be quiet. I like to be in charge.”

Stephen was suddenly having trouble catching his breath. His cheeks were hot and his vision had gone all swirly. His cock stood at attention, straining against his pants.

“I think you like that idea.” Everett whispered.

“Yes.” Stephen managed.

“Good.” Everett leaned back and smiled like the cat who ate the canary. “Oh, thank you.” He said as the server delivered their entrees. They hadn’t touched the appetizer yet. “Just leave it.” Everett told him. Turning to Stephen, he leaned back in his chair and smiled again. “Tell me more about yourself. How did you go from doctor to, uh, wizard?”

“Sorcerer.” Stephen corrected.

After dinner they left the restaurant and Stephen guided Everett towards the harbor. 

“It’s too bad it’s so late here.” Stephen said, enjoying the feeling of Everett’s fingers entwined in his own. He didn’t feel the damage done to his hands often anymore – his power stilled and restored them. He could have performed surgery again... if he hadn’t found a more important calling. “I’d love to take you on the harbor ferry – the view of Hong Kong is beautiful at night.”

“Is this where you bring all your dates?” Everett teased. “A romantic cruise on the harbor?”

“This is the first date I’ve been on since the car accident.” Stephen said. “I was so focused on my hands... and then my apprenticeship with the Ancient One... romance was the last thing on my mind.”

“How did you come to know Hong Kong?”

“A friend. A master who helped train me. Hong Kong was a favorite of his. This is the first time I’ve been here since...” Stephen trailed off, thinking of Mordo.

“Since?” Everett prompted.

“We were estranged.” Stephen said sadly. “He had a disagreement with the Ancient One... I haven’t seen him since we battled Dormammu.”

“He was your lover?” Everett asked softly.

“What? No. God, no! He was a friend, a teacher. He believed in me before I believed in myself. I wouldn’t have made it without him.” Stephen thought about everything Mordo had done for him. “I miss him.”

“Perhaps if you reached out?”

“I have. Numerous times. He believes the Ancient One betrayed him... and that I am going against all that is right and good by following in her footsteps. He has no capacity for ... compromise.” Stephen sighed. “Lets talk about something else. How did you end up at the CIA? Did you always want to be a spy?”

Everett laughed. “No. I always wanted to be a pilot. I joined the Air Force in college, I was active duty during the first gulf war.”

“Don’t most military pilots become commercial pilots?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah. I thought about doing that. But I did some intelligence work in the Air Force and the CIA recruited me... I’m good at it. Very good.”

“You don’t miss flying?” 

“You don’t miss being a surgeon?”

“Touché. I used to miss it desperately... until I found something I could do equally as well.”

“Yeah. That’s about right. And I still get to fly sometimes.” There was something in Everett’s tone, something satisfied.

“Stephen.” A voice called. It came from behind them. Stephen knew who it was before he turned around. His first thought was relief, gratitude, that Mordo had come around. That Mordo understood, that they could be friends again.

Stephen’s second thought was that he shouldn’t have left the Cloak of Levitation at home.

“Mordo.” Stephen said – hope blooming in his chest. But he noticed the street was deserted now, except for the three of them. Stephen had let go of Everett’s hand to face the other sorcerer, now he stepped in front of him, shielding him. From what, he wasn’t certain. Mordo was his friend. “it’s good to see you! You got my messages...”

“It’s good to see you too, Stephen.” Mordo said warmly, but he didn’t come any closer, didn’t close the distance between them and embrace Stephen as he’d done so many times before. “Yes, I got your messages.”

“Stephen...” Everett spoke quietly but insistently. “There are more of them. Four more. We’re surrounded.”

Stephen glanced around, saw that Everett was right – he recognized four apprentices from the Sanctorum. “Stay cool, I’ve got this.” He said to Everett. “What is this?” He asked Mordo in a louder voice. “Some sort of reunion?”

His jokes had always fallen flat with Mordo – and this was no exception. (As always, Stephen ignored the voice in his head suggesting he wasn’t very funny.) “This is your chance, Stephen.” Mordo said earnestly.

“My chance for... what?” Stephen, as he had so often done, repeated Mordo’s elegant words in his flat Californian accent, one of the myriad ways he had challenged his teacher. Mordo’s patience, his capacity to tolerate Stephen’s irreverence and entitlement, had astounded him. (Stephen KNEW he acted entitled, he felt he WAS entitled... )

“Your chance to renounce evil, Stephen. To give up using the dark power as your own.”

“I can’t do that, Mordo.” Stephen said. “No more than the Ancient One could. I need it to defend our rather pleasant dimension. It doesn’t make me evil. It didn’t make her evil.”

“Evil corrupts, Stephen. You’re still a good man, I beg you to let it go.” Mordo pleaded with him.

“And if I can’t?”

“I will strip you of all your power. I will kill you if I have to.”

Stephen heard Everett’s whispered curse, felt the tension of his body without touching him.

“Mordo, he has nothing to do with this.” Stephen indicated Everett. “Let me send him home safely.”

“Stephen!” Everett protested in an urgent whisper.

“He’s your apprentice?” Mordo asked.

Everett scoffed. Stephen had felt the same surge of amusement, but had hidden it quickly – laughing at Mordo served no one. “No, Mordo. He’s a friend. You can see he has no power.”

Mordo focused on Everett briefly, then nodded. “Send him home.” He said.

Stephen nodded once and turned to Everett – without turning his back on Mordo. “You’re not sending me home.” Everett said mulishly.

“No.” Stephen lied, sotto voce. “I just needed to open a portal.” He moved his damaged hands in the well-known sequence and a portal opened to his bedroom. Instantly the Cloak of Levitation flew onto his shoulders – earning an enraged squawk from one of the apprentices (Trevor, the apprentice’s name was Trevor). “Step through.” He told Everett. “I need him to think you’ve left.”

“I’m not going through that.” Everett said flatly.

“It’ll just move you into the alley over there – they won’t expect it.”

“How big an idiot do you think I am?” Everett demanded, his voice louder.

“Everett, please!” Stephen said impatiently – Mordo wouldn’t wait forever. “I can’t defend you AND fight Mordo.”

“I don’t need you to defend me.” Everett retorted. 

“Everett–“

“I’m armed.”

“No, you’re not. You have a gun.” Stephen hissed. “You don’t bring a gun to a sorcery fight.” 

“Stephen...” Mordo stepped forward. “Is there a problem?”

“No, dammit. He’s just going...”

“I’m not going!” Everett interjected loudly. “You need me.” He whispered to Stephen. “There’s too many of them. I’m handy in a fight.”

“Stephen!” Mordo collapsed the portal, shocking Stephen – it was bad manners to interfere with someone else’s portal. Mordo himself had drilled that into his head. “He’s made his choice.”

Stephen swore colorfully. How was he going to do this!? No matter how good Everett was in a fight, no matter his gun or his training, he would go down quickly under the sorcerous energy weapons. Stephen had to shield him somehow – AND shield himself.

The Cloak of Levitation poked at his jaw, rustling importantly and twined around his legs. It lifted him an inch off the ground and dropped him. “Yes!” Stephen told it. “Go to him! Help him!” Instantly the Cloak lifted away and settled itself on Everett’s shoulders.

“What...!” Everett was surprised to find the Cloak enveloping him.

“It can protect you from their weapons... somewhat.” Stephen said quickly, touching Everett’s hand. “Let it.” The Cloak wouldn’t work for a non-magical person – Stephen felt it siphoning power from him as it swirled around Everett.

“I look ridiculous.” Everett mumbled under his breath as he assumed a defensive stance.

Mordo attacked, his staff erupting with the deadly lightning it contained, swinging it at Stephen.

Stephen created a shield the instant before the staff struck him. It took the blow, the energy crackling across it. He conjured a weapon of his own, a sling of energy that sparked and popped with power. As Mordo struck a second time, Stephen flung it towards him, a ball of lightning detached from the sling and hit Mordo in the ribs.

He grunted in pain and staggered, but the hit did no lasting damage. Still, Stephen pursued his advantage, forcing Mordo backwards and slinging a second ball at him. Mordo parried it with his staff but it knocked him further off-balance.

Two of the apprentices attacked. One had energy crackling in each palm, the other a stretch of lightning between her hands as Stephen himself was wont to do (Karen, his brain supplied needlessly, her name was Karen). He thrust his shield up to absorb the bolt she flung at him while slinging a crackling ball of energy at the other apprentice (Jing-ju). It hit him in the face and dropped him just as he got a shot off with one palm – Stephen ducked under it, feeling it singe his hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stephen saw Everett slug a burly apprentice (Aleksander) with a solid uppercut, as the Cloak twisted around him smoking from energy blows from their weapons and snapping out when it had an opening. It was taking a beating, but it would survive. Aleksander staggered back dizzily...

Mordo and Karen struck at Stephen at the same time. He parried hers, but Mordo’s staff lashed across his thigh leaving a burning line of pain. Mordo struck again and again, Stephen found himself down on one knee holding his shield up against blow after blow, using the sling to keep Karen at bay. His arm ached with the impacts. He got a lucky shot off with his sling and caught the apprentice on the ankles, crippling her. Karen fell to the pavement with a cry, her weapon sparking into nothingness between her palms.

Mordo was distracted long enough for Stephen to regain his feet. He glanced around and saw only one apprentice, Trevor, still standing. Everett was engaged with him, kicking out with a brutal side kick that made the man’s knee crunch painfully. Trevor’s weapon caught Everett on the arm as the Cloak of Levitation yanked him back and Stephen heard Everett swear.

Stephen slung at Mordo again but Mordo batted it away easily. He had got the measure of Stephen’s sling and could defend against it ably. With the apprentices downed or busy with Everett, Stephen abandoned the shield and modified his weapon into the lightning stretching between his palms. He knew Mordo had trouble with this weapon, or had when they’d trained together. They grappled, Stephen wrapping Mordo’s staff in the crackling energy, they kicked and shoved at each other, each trying to gain an advantage. For a moment Stephen thought he had Mordo off balance, but it was a feint – Stephen found himself flung to the ground, Mordo standing over him lifting his sparkling staff up and swinging it down towards Stephen’s head. Stephen frantically tried to conjure a shield, but he could see – as if time slowed down – that he wouldn’t get it completed in time and the staff would cleave his skull in two...

Shots rang out and time sped up to normal. Mordo staggered back, his abdomen blooming blood, his staff falling from his hands. Stephen looked up into the shocked face of his friend, suspended for a moment, then Mordo crumpled to the ground.

“And that’s why you bring a gun to a sorcery fight ...” Everett murmured.

The Cloak of Levitation settled back on Stephen’s shoulders as he rushed to Mordo’s side. Everett came to stand next to him, holding his gun on Mordo. He kicked the no-longer powered staff away.

Stephen tore Mordo’s tunic from his chest, quickly assessing the wounds. “Here!” He commanded Everett. “Put pressure here – put the gun away, he can’t hurt us now.”

Everett did as Stephen asked, quickly removing his jacket and using it to press against the bullet wounds. But blood was pooling beneath Mordo. “We have to get him to a hospital!” Stephen said.

He opened a portal to the broom closet of his former workplace – he’d taken himself there when he’d needed medical attention. Now, with the help of the Cloak of Levitation, Stephen hoisted Mordo and he and Everett carried him through. Everett was out into the hallway in an instant, shouting for help. Stephen wrestled Mordo into the hall. Nurses and a doctor came running. Everett flashed his badge. “Two gunshot wounds, at least one through and through...” He told them.

Mordo weakly clutched at Stephen’s hand. “This isn’t over.” He croaked.

“Rest, my friend.” Stephen told him. “Time for all that when you’re well.” He hated seeing Mordo so .... reduced. But Stephen didn’t want to die. 

Mordo was content with that and lay back as the medical staff converged. Stephen pulled Everett back into the closet and they dashed back through the portal to Hong Kong. 

The apprentices were gone, as was Mordo’s staff. The only evidence of the fight was Everett’s suit coat balled up in a pool of blood. 

“Hey, uh, thanks for, uh, saving my life.” Stephen said.

“Yeah, about that – why is your friend trying to kill you?”

Stephen sighed. “It’s... complicated.”

A siren sounded in the distance.

“We should get out of here.” Everett said, glancing around and retrieving his jacket.

“Yeah.” Stephen agreed. “I should probably avoid my apartment for the time being.”

“I have a hotel room in Zurich.” Everett said. “A very nice hotel room.”

All the surging adrenaline in Stephen’s body went directly to his cock. “Switzerland it is!” Stephen said and opened the portal. They wasted no time getting to the hotel.

They strode purposefully through the lobby, Stephen forcing himself not to run. An elevator opened as they approached – Everett flashed his badge again. “Official business.” He told the waiting people with authority. “Take the next one.” They shied back from Everett’s bloody clothes and hands, the holstered gun under his arm.

The second the doors closed he had Stephen pressed against the wall, his mouth hard against the sorcerer’s. The kiss was a passionate clash of teeth and tongues, Everett’s hands hot on his body, pulling his shirt from his waistband. 

Stephen surrendered, allowing Everett to rip his shirt open then pin his hands against the wall and press his body into Stephen’s bare torso. He struggled a little, testing Everett’s resolve, but he couldn’t dislodge the iron grip. Stephen was already so hard, his prick straining painfully against his fly, he moaned into their kisses when Everett rubbed his hip across it.

The bell for their floor sounded and Everett abruptly stepped back. They were both panting and disheveled. They raced down the hallway to Everett’s room. He retrieved the key card from his crumpled jacket and let them in.

Stephen had expected Everett to advance on him again as soon as the door closed behind him. But he didn’t. He tossed his bloody Jacket on the tile floor of the entry. “Stay.” He said to Stephen and strutted away.

Stephen stayed. He was hot and bothered, bursting with adrenaline and so aroused it was painful, but obeying Everett’s command made him feel calm somehow.

Everett stuck his head out of the bathroom, smirking to see Stephen exactly where he’d left him. He was shirtless and Stephen sucked in his breath at the sight and the Cloak of Levitation shivered around him. Everett was toned and hard, his nipples standing erect on his muscular chest. He was bloody – carrying the bleeding Mordo had spread blood over both of them liberally and Everett’s torso and arms were smeared with it – but it didn’t detract from his rugged handsomeness one bit. A gingery trail of hair traveled from his navel below his waistband, making Stephen’s mouth water. His delts and biceps and triceps rippled with strength and his lats! Stephen wanted to grasp Everett under his arms, feel those muscles shifting under his palms... he hadn’t thought he could get harder...

“Take your clothes off.” Everett said. “I want you naked in two minutes. I’ll come back for you.”

Stephen wasted no time. “You heard him.” He mumbled and The Cloak of Levitation detached itself from his shoulders. It floated patiently beside him as he stripped off his torn, bloody shirt and coat together, stepped out of his shoes, and – with a sigh of relief – unzipped his pants freeing his straining erection. He pushed them and his boxer briefs down his legs – avoiding the burning slash Mordo had inflicted –and kicked them off. He touched the burn lightly, passing his hand over it, murmuring an arcane invocation and it disappeared, leaving his thigh unblemished. He contemplated his sling ring briefly, but kept it on – he was still jittery from the attack. He had his socks off just as Everett stepped back into the hall.

“Very good.” Everett told him. Stephen barely heard him – his attention was fixed on Everett’s rudely bobbing cock. Hard, it was girthy and long, eight inches at least and as big around as a beer can. He was circumcised, the mushroom head fat and damp with arousal. Despite his height advantage, Stephen suddenly felt lacking – his perfectly adequate six and a half circumcised inches was dwarfed by Everett’s member. Stephen wanted to touch it desperately.

Everett walked towards him slowly, examining him. He circled around and gripped Stephen’s flank, caressed his buttock – and Stephen shuddered with pleasure. “Very nice.” Everett told him. “Very nice indeed. Follow me.”

Glowing from the praise, Stephen trailed Everett into the bathroom. The shower was running, the room already steaming up. “Get in.” Everett ordered. “We need to wash this blood off.” Stephen walked under the spray and was glad when Everett followed him. 

When the water hit him, Everett winced. Stephen caught sight of the ugly burn on his arm. He reached out, put his hand over it and murmured the spell before Everett could pull away. The burn disappeared.

Everett touched the area curiously then turned raised eyebrows to Stephen. “Handy, that.” He remarked mildly. “Could you have done that for your friend after I shot him?”

Stephen shook his head. “This works for wounds inflicted by sorcerous means.” He said. “Not so much for bullets.”

Everett nodded, his mind clearly elsewhere. “Bullets.” He muttered touching his wrist where he had been wearing the large Wakandan beads. “I’m sorry I hurt your friend.” He said.

“I’m not.” Stephen told him. “I didn’t want to die.”

Everett looked into his eyes, the expression on his face very vulnerable. He leaned in and kissed Stephen softly. “You’re welcome.” He said. Then he stepped back, putting the authoritative distance between them again. Stephen felt the detached calm descend over him. 

Everett took the soap and washed the blood from his hands and abdomen. Stephen watched, rapt, as Everett soaped his cock and low-hanging balls, then ran the soap through his legs to clean his ass. He rinsed himself, catching Stephen staring.

“You like this?” He asked, stroking his hand down his beer can cock.

“Yes.” Stephen answered breathlessly.

“You want it?”

“Yes!”

Everett nodded and began to soap Stephen’s torso, carefully cleaning all the blood from his skin. He was thorough, almost clinical, cleaning the dark curls of his bush. He handled Stephen’s testicles and prick, soaping them, making Stephen pant with want. Then Everett turned Stephen around. “Spread your legs.” He said. “Hands on the wall.” Stephen assumed that position, trembling with anticipation.

Everett’s soapy hands traveled down Stephen’s back, down the cleft of his ass and pressed against his hole. He sudsed the area liberally, circling Stephen’s entrance, straying to his perineum then back to cup his buttocks. Stephen was moaning, his fingers white against the tile wall. He felt Everett rub his cock in the cleft, slipping easily in the soapiness. Then it was rubbing against his hole, the head pressing, and he couldn’t help himself, he pushed back.

Everett laughed, delighted. “You like to be fucked, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Stephen gasped as Everett’s cock slid between his legs.

“Do you love it?”

“Yes!”

“When was the last time you were fucked?” Everett asked.

“College – no, after med school, I had a girlfriend who used a strap-on.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Fif-fifteen years.”

Everett’s fingers danced around his hole. “So long ago. Why did you stop.”

“She broke up with me. Christine... my girlfriend after her – Christine wasn’t interested in doing that...”

“Fifteen years!” Everett crowed. “It’ll be like fucking a virgin.” He stepped out of the shower leaving Stephen feeling abandoned. “Rinse off and get out.” He said.

He handed Stephen a towel and proceeded to dry himself off. He gave Stephen an assessing look – one Stephen couldn’t interpret. “Are you having fun?” Everett asked in a softer voice. 

“Yes. Yeah.”

“Do you want to continue? We don’t have to do it this way.”

“I like it this way.” Stephen said.

“Ok. Good. So do I.” He hesitated. “I’m clean – no STDs...”

“Me too.” Stephen told him.

“I’ll use a condom this time.” Everett said. “Establish trust.”

“No.” Stephen said. “I want it raw. I trust you.”

Everett regarded him for a long moment. “I’ll use a condom this time.” He repeated in a tone that brooked no argument. “Do you have a safe word?”

Stephen hadn’t used a safe word in years – maybe he’d never used it. But he had one left over from the long-ago girl who’d liked to pummel his ass with her dildo. “Municipal.” He said.

“Municipal?” Everett’s smirk was epic, quirking his lips and making his eyes sparkle – Stephen had trouble staying where he was. He wanted to kiss that smirk, make love to it all night. “Ok, municipal. If you can’t talk, you can tap out – three taps and I’ll stop.” Stephen nodded. “Come here.” The command was back in Everett’s voice and Stephen shivered as he obeyed. “Kneel.”

Stephen was on his knees in an instant – grateful that Everett had positioned them on the fluffy throw rug by the vanity instead of the bare tile. Still, he would feel this in his knees.

With his thumb, Everett lowered his cock from where it bobbed against his taut belly and lined it up with Stephen’s mouth. “Do you want this?”

“Yes!”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Everett...” Stephen began. “I want to suck your beautiful cock. Please let me suck your cock, I’ve never seen one so beautiful... so big...”

“Do you want it down your throat? You want me to shove it down your throat?”

Stephen shuddered with anticipation and pleasure, his own cock weeping copiously. “Yes, I want it down my throat!”

“Do you want me to fuck your face?”

“Yes. Fuck my face. Fuck my throat! Please, Everett.” Stephen begged, caressing his own erection.

“Uh uh – no touching yourself.” Everett told him, moving Stephen’s hand off his prick with his foot. “Not unless I say so. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Everett.”

“You’ve begged so beautifully, Stephen. You’re so good, so beautiful. Open your mouth – and watch the teeth.” 

Stephen opened and Everett guided himself into his mouth. Stephen tasted the slick, salty head only briefly, then it was stretching his jaw. He curled his tongue around the underside and tried to open his throat. He hadn’t sucked cock since med school – there had been a cruisey park near his apartment and he’d gone there occasionally when everything got too stressful. He’d found this wonderfully calm feeling that surrendering to Everett gave him, when he’d knelt for strangers in the bushes...

“God you have a pretty mouth.” Everett moaned. “I love seeing it wrapped around my cock.” He was petting Stephen’s hair as he pushed shallowly back and forth in his mouth. “Are you ready for more?”

Stephen looked up at Everett, smiling down at him, brushing the hair back from his forehead gently. Stephen nodded – as much as he could in this position – and Everett’s smile grew. 

“Get ready.” Everett told him. “Remember, you can tap out if you need to. Tap my thigh.” Everett gripped Stephen’s head firmly and pushed hard. Stephen strained to open for him, wanting it. Everett pulled back and again shoved himself into Stephen’s mouth hard – and then again, trying to work his thick piece in farther. Finally the fat head of Everett’s cock popped into his throat. Stephen almost gagged, but Everett sighed “So beautiful.” And Stephen couldn’t bear to fail him. He remembered to clench his left fist – activating a pressure point that controlled his gag reflex. Everett’s cock continued down his throat, stretching it and making his jaw ache. Finally Stephen pressed his nose into Everett’s silvering bush, felt his balls against his chin – he’d taken the entire massive penis. He couldn’t breathe and he knew drool was pooling in his mouth, but he never considered tapping Everett’s thigh. This was everything he wanted.

Everett pulled out, saliva spilling down Stephen’s chin, ropes connecting his lips to Everett’s cockhead. Everett let him breathe, two deep breaths, then he plunged in again, sliding easily into Stephen’s throat this time. He pulled almost all the way out then began fucking Stephen’s mouth and throat in earnest. 

Stephen let himself be used... it felt so good, the iron grip on his head, the massive thrusting flesh filling him over and over, making his jaw ache, stretching his throat... he was so hard, so aroused – just one touch and he knew he would cum...

“No touching!” Everett commanded, pulling his erection out of Stephen’s mouth. Stephen leaned forwards, chasing it, but Everett held him back. “I told you not to touch yourself.” The displeasure was evident in his voice. “If I can’t trust you to follow simple instructions...” Everett released him carelessly. “Go ahead. Do whatever you want.”

Stephen groveled, bending over Everett’s feet. “No, please.” He croaked, his throat sore from the assault. “I’m sorry, Everett. I’ll do what you say. I’ll be good.”

Everett sighed. “If I give you another chance, will you obey me?”

“Yes, Everett!”

“Look at me.” Stephen looked up into Everett’s face. His expression was hard, serious. “You don’t cum until I tell you to cum. Understand?”

“Yes, Everett.”

“If I don’t say that you can cum, you DON’T cum. It might be hours. It might be days. You will not cum without permission from me.”

“Yes, Everett.” Stephen said, shivering with desire. He kept his hands firmly clenched behind his back. “Please give me another chance. I’ll be good.”

“You won’t cum without my permission. Say it.”

“I won’t! I won’t cum until you let me. Until you give me permission.” Stephen’s skin prickled with excitement, his dick so incredibly hard standing straight up against his stomach, dribbling precome. “Please Everett, let me suck your cock.”

“No.”

“But I’ll be good! I’ll be so good!”

“I’m going to fuck you.” Everett informed him and walked away.

Stephen stayed in the bathroom, kneeling on the throw rug, his knees in agony, his hole twitching and tingling expectantly. He focused on the pain, savoring it. He had always loved this, being pushed to the limits of his endurance. He was driven to succeed, to be the best, always, in everything he did. He was usually the most intelligent person in the room, it was his duty, his mission to excel, to be better. He’d mastered the most complicated of surgeries, he’d mastered skills most sorcerers could only dream of.... this was his respite. He didn’t know how he’d gone without for so long.

“Stephen.” Everett called. “Come here.”

Stephen stood up and left the bathroom.

“Did I tell you you could stand up?” Everett barked. He was lounging naked on the king sized bed, jacking his cock idly. He’d stripped the bed down to the sheets, the duvet and coverlet lay in a heap at the foot.

Stephen quickly knelt again and crawled to the bed. When he got there, he waited.

“That’s beautiful, Stephen.” Everett praised him. “That’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Stephen glowed with the praise.

“Come up here with me.” Everett said. Stephen climbed onto the bed and Everett took him in his arms and kissed him. The kiss grew and deepened, Everett’s tongue ravaging Stephen’s mouth, dueling with his own. Stephen dared to put his hand on Everett’s neck and kiss back more earnestly. Everett nipped at his lips, catching his full lower lip between his teeth. Stephen moaned and Everett kissed and kissed him until he was dizzy. 

Everett held Stephen’s head still and kissed his jaw, the shell of his ear, his neck, lingering on Stephen’s beating pulse. 

“I’m going to mark you.” Everett told him. When Stephen didn’t object, Everett sucked and worried a mark onto Stephen’s neck where his pulse beat.

Then he dipped lower, pushing Stephen onto his back. He tongued Stephen’s nipple, bit it lightly and sucked hard as he rolled and pinched the other between his fingers. “Do you like your nipples pinched lightly or hard?” Everett asked, barely lifting his face from Stephen’s chest.

“Hard.” Stephen answered. “Please.”

Everett bit into Stephen’s nipple, his tongue laving the tip roughly. Stephen cried out – he tried to stay quiet, but the pleasure/pain of Everett’s teeth on his erect flesh was too great.

He pinched the other nipple firmly between his fingers. “You make the most beautiful noises.” Everett told him. He bit Stephen’s nipple again, making Stephen gasp and his legs jerk. Everett smiled against his skin. 

“I’m going to touch your cock now. You do not have permission to cum. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Everett.” Stephen stuttered.

Everett pressed his face into Stephen groin, breathing deeply. He moaned happily. Then he licked up the shaft of Stephen’s prick, took the head in his mouth and pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting Stephen’s arousal. Then he forced his tongue into the opening, invading it, fucking it. 

“Yesss...” Stephen groaned, his entire body tense with the effort of holding back his climax.

Everett swallowed Stephen’s prick down once, twice, then pulled away. “You’re so good.” He murmured. “You’re doing so well.” He crawled up to kiss Stephen again, drawing it out for long minutes, making Stephen drunk and woozy with his masterful tongue.

Finally Everett pulled back and slapped Stephen’s hip. “All fours.” He demanded. “Facing the wall. I’m going to fuck you.” Stephen, trembling with renewed desire, did as instructed. 

He felt Everett’s hot breath on his buttocks, then he was spread open and Everett’s lips and tongue were on his hole, kissing it, making love to it. Stephen moaned – and gasped as Everett’s tongue breeched him. Everett tongue-fucked his ass enthusiastically.

Stephen was trembling – with the effort of keeping his climax at bay as much as from the intense pleasure. Everett ate ass like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet, and it was making Stephen keen in bliss.

Eventually Everett stopped, sinking his teeth into Stephen’s buttock with appreciation, kissing the marks his teeth left. “Head down.” Everett ordered. “Spread your legs wider. Here.” He lay a large bottle of lubricant in Stephen’s hand. “Open yourself up for me. I want to watch.” 

Stephen moaned in spite of himself, his cock dripping copiously on the sheet as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. He reached back between his legs and began fingering his saliva-drenched hole – first rubbing lube around it, then pressing a finger in shallowly and fucking himself with it. It had been a long time since he’d fingered himself, not since the car wreck that had damaged his hands so terribly. He pushed in deeply and Everett made a sound of approval. Stephen added a second finger and fucked himself vigorously, enjoying the stretch, the sensation. He ghosted a finger across the spongy, walnut-shaped tissue inside himself and shuddered in agonies of delight.

“My cock is very big.” Everett told him. “You’ll need more than two fingers to be ready for it.”

Stephen moaned and added a third, scissoring his fingers as he thrust into himself, stretching himself open. Looking back through his legs, he saw Everett handling himself idly.

Stephen removed his fingers and squeezed a fresh dollop of lube onto them. He worked four fingers into his ass and managed to work them in to the knuckles. Everett had sat up, was paying attention now. “Can you do your thumb too, Stephen?” He asked. “Can you fist yourself for me?”

Trembling with excitement at the thought, he put more lube on his hand, covering his thumb and fingers. He pushed his four fingers back in, he was looser now and they slid in easily. He made his fingers and thumb into a cone and slipped all five in. Stephen worked and shoved, wiggling his fingers and his ass, grunting with the effort, sweating, panting, trying to work his hand inside himself. He would not fail – could not fail – to meet Everett’s demands. Slowly he wedged in farther, close to his knuckles – with his thumb pressed against his fingers, he knew that if he could get his knuckles inside, work them past his sphincter, he could slide the rest of his hand in with relative ease. 

He felt Everett squeezing more lubricant onto his knuckles as he twisted and worked his fingers inside himself. “You’re almost there.” Everett told him. “Fuck! You’re doing it! You’re so fucking gorgeous!”

In a burst of inspiration, Stephen spread out the fingers inside his hole as far as his tight tissues would allow, stretching himself wider. With a keening cry, he shoved and his sphincter allowed his knuckles to pop inside its ring and the rest of his hand slid in up to his wrist.

“Oh my god!” Everett said in wonder. “Oh my god!” Stephen felt Everett caressing his buttocks, kissing them. “You’re amazing! You’re so good!” He crowed, his voice rough with lust. “Stephen... will you let me put my fist in your ass. Will you let me? Can I fuck you with my fist?”

“Yes! Please, yes!” Stephen moaned and began working his hand out of his stretched hole. When he’d done it, he rested on both elbows, head hanging down between them, panting. But he arched his back, pushing his ass up high, legs spread wide, presenting his hole.

“Fuck! Look at you gape!” Everett purred. Stephen heard lubricant being dispensed. “You’re so open! You’re SO beautiful, Stephen!” He felt Everett’s fingers prodding at his fundament. “Do you want my hand in you? You can say ‘no,’ Stephen. That would be ok. Can I put my hand in your beautiful ass?”

“Yes! I want it! Fuck, Everett, do it!”

Everett laughed in delight. “Ok, bossy.” He said. Stephen felt Everett’s fingers breach, felt Everett’s hand sliding inside him. Getting his own hand in there had been work, it had distracted him from his rock hard dick. Everett’s hand pressing and twisting at his entrance had the opposite effect – Stephen knew he would cum if he thought about what Everett was doing too much. And he must not cum until Everett said he could.

But Everett’s fingers sliding in and out of him, his hand pushing and working its way inside his hole. It felt amazing! He was so stretched! He pushed back onto Everett’s hand, pushed back hard – Everett felt it and pressed more insistently into him. Stephen’s sphincter once again allowed five knuckles through its gate and Everett’s whole hand slid in.

“Holy fuck!” Everett whispered. “Holy fuck, Stephen! How does it feel?”

“Fuck me!” Stephen demanded. “Fist me!”

Everett laughed again, tickled by Stephen’s bossiness. He pushed in just above his wrist, then slowly pulled his hand back until his knuckles touched the inside of Stephen’s sphincter. Then pressed slowly back in. Stephen moaned loudly as Everett’s hand moved within him. In and out, slow and steady, Stephen moaning and panting. 

“Please Everett,” Stephen begged. “More! I need more!”

“I’m going to fuck you with my cock.” Everett informed him, slipping his hand out. “I’m going to pound you with my big dick!

“Yes! Pound my hole! Cum inside me!”

Everett was already tearing open a magnum condom wrapper and rolling it onto his swollen erection. He lined himself up to Stephen’s gape and slid in to the hilt with one deliberate thrust, breaching the inner sphincter, the second barrier, with his eight, fat inches. “You’re tight, but you took it! No one has ever taken my cock all at once!”

“Fuck me! Please!” Stephen needed it!

Everett did, skipping the slow introductory fucking and shoving into Stephen’s ass. Stephen felt Everett’s balls knocking against his perineum and testicles with every thrust. “Harder!” He demanded. “Fuck me harder!” Everett obliged, pounding into him. He pulled himself all the way out and punched back in, assaulting Stephen’s hole with all the force he could muster. He moved faster and faster, their bodies slapping together. Everett held Stephen’s hips in a bruising grip, pulling him back onto his cock as he hammered into him. Stephen was keening and crying, desperate to cum, but unable to allow himself until Everett gave permission.

“Please!” Stephen begged as Everett’s big cock pummeled his ass, punching into him over and over and over. “Please! Let! Me! Cum! Everett! Please! Let! Me! Cum!”

“Wait.” Everett panted. “You may come when I do. Not before.”

“Yes!” Stephen agreed, arching his back for Everett’s battering beer can cock.

Everett grabbed handfuls of Stephen’s hair , yanking his head up, using his hair as leverage to fuck. Then he wrapped one hand around Stephen’s neck, squeezing as he jackhammered. He didn’t cut off Stephen’s air, only teased it. Stephen leaned into his grip closing his own throat and Everett fingers dug into his flesh. Finally Everett cried out and shoved himself as deeply as he could go. Stephen felt Everett’s cock inside him swelling somehow even fatter.

As soon as he felt Everett jerk against him, heard his strangled cry, Stephen’s own cock swelled and ejaculated, splattering his chest and face and the sheet below him. His hole contracted, clamping down on Everett’s cock, and the thrusts were exquisite, sawing into Stephen’s guts rapturously. Stephen never wanted it to end, the intense jolts of pleasure shuddering through his body as he came, as Everett came, both of them shouting. They collapsed together, Everett murmuring praise in his ear, Stephen’s cock spitting a final jolt of cum into the sheets.

They lay together, sweaty and tangled. Stephen felt Everett’s erection fade, his cock shrink. When Everett pulled out, Stephen felt too empty. Bereft. He wiggled his ass sadly, feeling slippery with lubricant.

“Back up on your knees.” Everett commanded, tossing the used condom in the wastebasket. 

“Stephen complied quickly, sticking his ass in the air, wondering what Everett wanted to do now. Despite his post-orgasm languor, he was excited. He spread his knees wide apart, displaying his ass lewdly.

He felt Everett’s fingers pushing inside him again, more insistently this time, forcing his knuckles into the anal canal, sliding in up to his wrist. “I want you to feel my hand inside you.” He said. Then he paused, moving his hand gently inside Stephen, making him moan and arch his back. “Have you ever....” Everett started, twisting his fist inside Stephen. “Have you ever tried overstimulation? Being fucked again right after you’ve cum?”

“No... ” Stephen moaned. He’d never tried it, but he wanted to now. He was turned on afresh, his nipples hard and, improbably, his cock beginning to show interest.

“We don’t have to.” Everett told him. “I’m already so pleased with you, so proud of you! I couldn’t be more happy. You are the most gorgeous, the most beautiful, most obedient man ever.”

“Fuck me, please Everett.” Stephen panted. “I want your fist... I... I need it!”

“If you want it that badly.” Everett told him, steel returning to his voice. “Do it yourself. Fuck yourself on my fist.”

Stephen groaned in arousal, realizing his cock was completely hard again (his refractory period was relatively short, but this was unprecedented). He rocked forwards and back, fucking himself on Everett’s static hand. “Make a fist!” Stephen demanded. He felt Everett’s hand moving within him, changing from a cone shape to a blunt, round fist. He pushed himself back on it, then pulled forward – almost too far. Everett pushed carefully, compensating, making Stephen moan. Everett began working with Stephen’s motion, not pounding away as he’d done with his penis, but moving within him deliberately.

“I’m fisting your ass.” Everett told him. “I’m fist-fucking you.”

Stephen moaned loudly. “I love having your fist inside me.” He gasped as Everett’s hand moved farther inside him.

“Cum for me, Stephen.” Everett cooed, angling his fist to scrape across Stephen’s prostate. “Come on, beauty, cum with my fist inside you!” Five thrusts against his prostate, ten thrusts scraping the spongy tissue and Stephen cried out and came, his hole clamping down so hard on Everett’s hand that he couldn’t move. Stephen thrashed, shooting into the sheets beneath him, juddering and keening through the extreme shocks of pleasure – so extreme they were almost painful. It washed through him, from his prostate outward, short-circuiting his systems. He was blind and breathless with buzzing bliss. It was minutes before he stopped shuddering and relaxed enough for Everett to pull his hand out of Stephen.

Stephen wept softly. “What is it, love?” Everett asked him. “Are you hurt?” He asked grimly. 

“No.” Stephen told him. “It was ....it was... I think I passed out...” Everett spooned against him, holding him tightly, hoping his own resurgent arousal wouldn’t disturb Stephen. He kept up a steady stream of praise until Stephen’s breathing deepened and he fell shivering into sleep. Everett let himself join him.

Stephen woke sometime later to see the Cloak of Levitation floating by the bed. He sighed. Everett was pressed against his back spooning him, half-erect cock pressing into his cleft.

“All right.” Stephen said. “I promised.”

The Cloak swooped and covered them, wrapping itself around their bodies and lifting them off the bed.

“Mmmm... are we floating?” Everett asked, waking abruptly.

“Yeah.” Stephen said.

Everett ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair. “We’re floating.” He said lazily. “Fuck. It’s... really comfortable.”

“That feels good.” Stephen said. He rolled over on the soft, satiny cloth to face the other man. “Don’t stop.”

Everett continued to pet his head. He kissed Stephen’s lips, drawing him into his arms. “How are you feeling?” He asked, as the Cloak sent caressing ripples down their backs. “That was intense.”

“Yeah. The most insane sex I’ve ever had.”

“Is that good?”

“Very, very, very good. Amazing.” They kissed deeply. “Your hand inside me... “ Stephen moaned. “I’ve never... I loved it.”

Everett smiled into their kiss. “I loved it too. You are remarkable.” He nibbled along Stephen’s jaw and kissed his clavicle. He admired the mark he‘d sucked onto the long pale neck and decided to put another beside it. “Are you sore?” He asked.

“Are you asking because you want to do something with this?” Stephen asked stroking Everett’s erection.

“I’m asking because I’m concerned. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mmm... what happened to overstimulation?” Stephen purred, continuing to rub the big, swollen cock, thumbing the tip and smearing the fluid down the shaft.

“Fuck, you’re magnificent.” Everett’s hands explored his body, roaming across his back, down his hip, gripping his buttocks. He thrust into Stephen’s hand and groaned.

“Your cock is magnificent.”

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to get fucked no matter how sore you are.”

“Promises, promises.”

Everett growled and heaved himself up, rolling Stephen onto his back, climbing on top of him. “Jesus, we’re flying!” He muttered, peering over the edge of the Cloak. “We’re circling the room.”

“We’re levitating.” Stephen murmured, stroking Everett’s cock.

“This is what sex with a wizard is like?”

“Sorcerer. I’m not a wizard.”

Everett leaned over and kissed him hard, pressing Stephen down... the cloak was cushioned yet unyielding. Everett pulled Stephen’s hands off his prick and pinned them over his head. Red cloth circled Stephen’s wrists, binding his hands. Everett rubbed his body against Stephen’s as they kissed.

The Cloak insinuated itself between them, curling itself around their erections, stroking their backs, rippling and caressing their bodies.

“Stephen...”

“I know...” 

“This is weird, Stephen.” Everett groaned as the Cloak gripped and pulled at their cocks, rubbing them together in its folds. “It’s having sex with us.”

“Yeah.” It WAS weird, but it undeniably felt good.

“Do you have sex with it often?” Everett gasped, thrusting into the cloth.

“No. I’ve never... I didn’t know it could... oh!” Stephen groaned as the Cloak tightened around them. “I didn’t know it wanted... it likes you.”

“It likes ME?” Everett yelped, then grunted as the Cloak flowed between his legs, spreading him open and caressing his balls, his perineum and the tight pink bud of muscle at his entrance. “Jesus! That’s good... kiss me.” He said to Stephen.

The Cloak maneuvered their faces together instantly, freeing Stephen’s hands. He grasped Everett’s face and kissed him passionately and kept kissing him. The Cloak jacked them roughly in it’s slippery folds as they writhed, squeezing their pricks and balls together, splaying them open and rippling in and around them, pressing in on them, stimulating them, playing with them...

Everett moaned into Stephen’s mouth. “It’s fucking me.” He latched onto Stephen’s mouth again, sucking on his tongue. “God, it’s fucking me! I won’t last long. Cum with me, Stephen.” He urged. “It’s all over my prostate and I.... ung! I won’t last. I want you to cum with me... cum... now!”

Stephen was shocked to find himself climaxing on command. He dug his fingers into Everett’s shoulders, humping into the Cloak’s grip, spattering white ropes across it. Everett cupped Stephen’s ass, shouting and shooting shot after shot of cum into the Cloak. Four, five spurts and there was still more, the Cloak milked it out of him, draining his testicles completely. He spasmed helplessly in its satin hold.

They were spent, laying limp on the Cloak of Levitation as it hovered in the hotel room. It was soft and very cozy and it rippled little folds through their hair, petting and calming them. Stephen felt himself drifting off again.

He woke on the bed alone. It was dark in the hotel room, the only illumination a line of light under the bathroom door. The toilet flushed, water ran, the light was extinguished and Everett’s ghostly form crossed the room and crawled into the bed next to him, pulling the duvet up to his neck.

“You’re awake.” He said.

“Yeah. Where’s the...?”

“Cloak of Levitation? Floating in the corner by the door. I asked it to put us down on the bed after you fell asleep. Wasn’t sure talking to it would work...”

“It pretty much does whatever it wants. But it likes you....”

“Boy howdy. I wasn’t expecting it to LIKE ME like me...”

“Yeah, me either. What time is it?”

Everett twisted and consulted a smartphone on the bed table. “4:10.” He reported.

Stephen sat up. “I didn’t mean to sleep so long.” He said.

“It’s fine.” Everett said. “It’s nice, actually. Lay back down.”

Stephen rubbed his face. “I should...”

“What?” Everett asked. “You don’t want to go home tonight. Unless there’s some sort of Avengers dog whistle I can’t hear summoning you into action, where would you go? Might as well stay the night. I don’t mind.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Come here.” Everett pulled him down onto the bed and spooned him.

“I’m too tall to be ‘little spoon.’” Stephen groused.

“Shut up. You’ll be ‘little spoon’ and you’ll like it.” He kissed Stephen’s neck. It felt good and he settled a little.

“Thanks.” Stephen murmured.

“In the morning, don’t you dare leave this room until I give you my phone number.” Everett murmured. “I’m going to fuck you again.”

The words made Stephen’s insides flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don’t try fisting at home. I considered taking it out (‘cause it’s dangerous), but writing and reading it made me all hot and bothered every damn time (which is the POINT, right), so I kept it. Fantasizing about a thing is perfectly safe – doing it, not so much.
> 
> Also, auroerotic asphyxiation – any kind of breath play, really – is super dangerous! It’s all fun and games until they find you dead with your pants around your ankles and a belt around your neck in your bedroom/church basement/bathroom at work. Fantasy- always better than the reality when it comes to extreme sex. You can keep it kinky AND safe.
> 
> PSA over. (Hey, the more you know...)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I trust there’s no more confusion about who’s the top and if he’s masculine enough. If there is, I look forward to reading YOUR fic on the subject.
> 
> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> And if anyone feels inspired to write something hot featuring Okoyé and/or M’Baku, I will love you forever. Get on that! I have to get back to a Johnlock I’ve been neglecting in favor of this nonsense. I left Sherlock in rehab, gotta write him outta there and into John’s arms!


End file.
